


Majestically Romantic

by Neverrun



Category: Kevin spacey - Fandom
Genre: Beautiful, M/M, Majestic, kevan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverrun/pseuds/Neverrun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working as an intern under one of the House representatives, Evan Doge stumbles across the love of his life in a surprising twist of fate. Will his unrequited love be fulfilled? Will he find happiness? It's up to you, dear reader, to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a lively, sunlit morning in Washington DC, the birds chirping cheerily and the grass greener than it had ever seemed to be. The weather was nearly perfect, and a multitude of people (tourists, government workers, residents, you name it) were out walking to various places, enjoying the fresh air. Among those many people, a tall, redheaded man sighed dreamily as he strolled along, lugging a briefcase with him. It was going to be his first day on Capitol Hill, and he was eager to make the experience one worthy of his precious time.  

The young man, also known as Evan Doge, was in the middle of leisurely strolling past the Library of Congress when a sudden realization flew out of nowhere and smacked him in the face: he was about to be late. Pulling his gentlemanly pocket watch out of his suit pocket, he let out a surprised exclamation. He didn’t have time to waste lounging around as such, he had to be punctual. Immediately, Evan shoved his watch back into his pocket and shifted into Stoic Heroic speed. This usually involved plowing through crowds of people without hesitation or a glance backwards. He was quite proud of this technique, really.

He made it to the United States Capitol building in record time, ignoring the complaints of people behind him who he had mercilessly pushed aside as he marched past them. They weren’t important, the only thing of importance around here was his new job. It wasn’t necessarily a _job_ (although Evan liked to think that it was), but rather an internship with one of the House representatives, a certain Mrs. Law. When he had first contacted her to inquire about an internship position, he hadn’t been expecting her to say yes. After all, he was but a humble boy fresh out of high school, with hardly any experience in the political world. But to his merriment, the joyous news had arrived before the summer started that Mrs. Law had agreed that he could be her intern.

Evan tried doing the Stoic Heroic speed through security, but he was reprimanded by one of the security guards for both “cutting in line” and “demonstrating unruly conduct”. He resisted the urge to argue as to why both of those accusations were entirely uncalled for and unjust, but he decided that he had better just wait in line like everyone else. After an entire ten minutes of waiting - he was definitely going to be late by now – he finally made it into the building.

One of the House meetings had just come out of session, and he was supposed to meet Mrs. Law upstairs somewhere. He briefly stopped to get an ID badge from the Visitor Center, so that he wouldn’t be stopped by security again, and then hastily made his way into the elevator. As he pushed the 2nd floor button, he had no idea that his life was about to be drastically changed.

The elevator stopped on the 2nd floor. Evan had geared up to charge out of the elevator at a brisk pace, clutching his briefcase with the rising intensity. The doors to the elevator slowly slid open and Evan took a deep breath, immediately breaking out into a subtle run – and collided with another man trying to get into the elevator. “Oh, crikey!” Evan exclaimed before he stumbled into the wall, his briefcase tumbling out of his grasp and bursting open on the floor, sending a multitude of papers scattering everywhere. As Evan laid facedown on the floor in shock, he could only think about what a messy situation he had gotten himself into. He would definitely be late if -  

“Oh, I apologize, I was caught off guard,” a deep, melodic voice spoke from above him, soothing and suave. And was that a hint of a country twang that Evan detected as well? Just who did this spectacularly smoldering voice belong to? Immediately, Evan eagerly rolled onto his back to see the fine specimen of a man he had run into. And as soon as he did, he was starstruck.

For, as he gazed upward in marvel, he found himself staring into the oh so incredibly handsome face of

KEVIN SPACEY. 


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kEVIN SPACEY

Kevin Spacey gracefully reached down to offer Evan a hand. Evan was stunned for a moment, utterly captured by those warm chocolate eyes. For a long moment, they both didn't move, Kevin Spacey awkwardly reaching down and waiting to help Evan up. Evan just laid on the floor, too shocked to move. Finally, Evan slowly reached up and took Kevin's hand. Needless to say, it was an otherworldly experience. "Y-you're Kevin Spacey," Evan hoped that he didn't sound too smitten. Kevin Spacey was basically his favorite person ever. As the Speaker of the House, Kevin Spacey was only the most majestic person who lived in the history of mankind. 

In fact, Evan was such a fan of Kevin Spacey that he had an entire wall of his bedroom devoted to him. 

(The other walls of his bedroom were dedicated to his prized economics graphs.)

Kevin Spacey chuckled lightly, looking charmingly amused as Evan stared at him with a half open mouth. "Let me help you with your papers," the brunette offered, bending down to collect Evan's papers. While it would have been an opportune moment to study the curvature of Kevin's shapely rear, Evan took the courteous route and helped pick up his own papers instead, thanking Kevin profusely as he did so. When he had finally stuffed the last of his papers into his briefcase, Evan tried to think of something to say to Kevin. Would it be too intrusive to ask for a phone number? 

Before he could muster the courage to say anything, however, Kevin Spacey checked his watch and politely said that he had to leave, stepping into the elevator. Evan could only reach out and mouth the word, "NOOOO" before the elevator doors slid closed. And that was the end of that fateful encounter. Evan was heartbroken he hadn't had a chance to express his feelings sooner. Distraught, he fell to his knees and let a manly tear roll down his cheek. "We'll meet again, Kevin," he vowed before standing up and gripping his briefcase tightly. 

At that moment, his phone buzzed, alerting him to a text. Evan pulled it out of his pocket, wondering who would be texting him at such a godly moment. 

**From: Mrs. Law**

**To: Evan Doge**

**if ur not here in 5 min ur internship is over buddy**

"Blast it all!" Evan cursed, remembering that he was supposed to find Mrs. Law. He had been entirely sidetracked by the Kevin Spacey debacle. He sprinted down the hall, looking for the conference room he had to go to. Since he was unfamiliar with the Capitol building, however, it wasn't easy to make his way around. He ran into a few people who gave him disgruntled looks (one also yelled "YOU ASSHOLE" at him), but he paid them no mind. His internship was at stake. Just before the last minute passed, Evan burst into the right conference room, nearly trampling Mrs. Law in the process. 

"I am here! Please forgive me, I did not mean to be so late!" Evan hoped that Mrs. Law wouldn't fire him instantly. Mrs. Law didn't look too angry, but she did look somewhat annoyed that Evan had shown up late AND almost knocked her over. The graceful House representative merely flipped her hair and addressed him in a superior tone. 

"I hope you're ready to begin your internship, Mr. Doge. We don't accept any less than hella gucci swag around here, do you understand me?"

Evan gulped nervously. He wasn't sure that he was ready to perform to hella gucci swag standards. He wasn't expecting to have to achieve such perfection in such a short amount of time. "I understand completely, Mrs. Law," Evan lied. If he didn't know that Kevin Spacey was somewhere in the building, and that the chance of running into him existed, he most likely would've quit on the spot. But now that he had an incentive, he had no choice but to stay and try his best not to screw up. Besides, at least he was lucky enough to have a fabulous representative to work under. It wasn't every day that someone so powerfully fabulous accepted an intern.

_As long as I get to lay my eyes on that gorgeous Kevin Spacey, I can deal with this_ , Evan reassured himself. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Law:
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> ........


End file.
